STAY SAME (CHANBAEK)
by realshela614
Summary: sampai kapanpun dimanapun saat apapun aku dan perasaan ini akan tetap sama./ First Fanfiction yang genrenya angst, jujur gua baru coba-coba hope u like it


_**Sampai kapanpun, dimanapun ,saat apapun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, bahkan sekalipun kau hilang dari kehidupanku atau sebaliknya, itu takkan merubah apapun.**_

 _ **Musim dingin, Febuari 2018**_

 _Seorang lelaki mungil yang masih setia duduk di halte bus padahal sudah banyak bus yang lewat, namun dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun._

 _Byun Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu menunggu, dia bukan menunggu bus hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak ingin bergerak dari halte bus itu. Bukan, ia bukan menunggu bus, atau seseorang, ia hanya ingin disitu untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Baekhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia hanya memandangi bus yang lewat dan berhenti ,namun ia enggan menaiknya. Itulah rutinitasnya setiap hari sehabis pulang bekerja, ia akan pergi ke halte, dan duduk disana tanpa ingin menaiki bus yang berhenti dihalte itu. terhitung sudah lebih dari setahun ia melakukan kebiasaanya itu. Dia hanya ingin duduk dan membawa kembali pemikiranya pada tahun tahun yang sudah lewat, tahun tahun yang ingin ia ulangi lagi bersama orang yang dia cintai. Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya._

 _ **Musim Dingin, Febuari 2014**_

"Park baekhyun" Baekhyun sudah hafal betul siapa yang biasa memanggilnya seperti itu. "jangan seenaknya mengubah marga ku chanyeol". Iya, Park chanyeol. Lelaki yang sangat dia cintai.

"biar saja toh nanti kita akan menikah jadi mengelak pun takkan bisa sayang" kata chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "ada apa?" Tanya baekhyun. "pulang nanti ayo kita pergi kencan ahhh aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu" kata chanyeol. "kencan? Bukannya minggu depan kau akan ujian skripsi harusnya kau belajar Tuan pemalas". Kata baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol. "baekhyunieeeee apakah kau tidak mau berkencan dengan kekasihmu sendiri?". Kata chanyeol sambil memasang muka murung.

"ck jangan memasang muka itu kau keliatan menggelikan, baiklah ayo kita pergi kencan." Kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya. " yess oke, setelah kelasmu selesai, aku akan menjemput mu bye." Kata chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi baekhyun setelah itu pergi. Baekhyun yang tidak kaget akan perbuatan chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

 _Baginya chanyeol itu adalah segalanya. Ketahuilah baekhyun adalah anak yatim piatu, dia tinggal sendirian semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat ia berumur 15 tahun. Ia hidup dan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tertutup dan lebih suka sendiri, tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak bergaul, ia mempunyai teman namun tak banyak intinya ia hidup sendiri tanpa siapapun yang bisa dianggap keluarga. Ia merasa bahwa kadang hidup itu tak adil padanya, orang tuanya pergi disaat ia masih belum bisa hidup tanpa orangtuanya. Awalnya baekhyun merasa ia juga ingin pergi menyusul orangtuanya namun ia tahu, ia akan menyia-yiakan hidupnya. tapi semuanya berubah saat chanyeol hadir dihidupnya. Chanyeol adalah sosok yang hangat, chanyeol hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya karena ia juga tidak jauh beda dengan baekhyun ia juga yatimpiatu namun chanyeol tidak merasa sedepresi baekhyun karena ia masih mempunyai kakak perempuannya yang bernama park yoora. awal pertemuan mereka saat baekhyun yang ingin mendaftar masuk kuliah. saat itu, tak sengaja baekhyun bertemu dengan chanyeol yang juga ingin pergi mendaftar dikampus yang sama. Mereka berdua menuggu bus yang sama. Chanyeol adalah orang yang kurang suka dengan suasana sepi, dia melihat baekhyun yang sepertinya juga akan mendaftar kuliah , dan disitulah mereka mulai berkenalan. Klise memang tapi dari situ hubungan mereka semakin dekat, dan chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya tepat setelah mereka diterima di kampus. Awalnya baekhyun ragu, mungkin chanyeol hanya kasihan padanya. Baekhyun tak menyukai orang yang hanya bisa mengasihani hidup orang lain. baginya setiap kesedihan dan keburukan sudah ada pada porsinya masing-masing tak ada yang perlu dikasihani. Tapi keraguan itu sirna saat ia melihat dan merasakan apa yang chanyeol lakukan untuk mengambil hatinya, chanyeol tulus dan ia tahu itu. Terhitung sudah 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Sudah banyak yang dilewati oleh mereka, entah itu sedih, senang, semuanya mereka lewati bersama. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mencintai saling menyayangi, itu nyata dan dibuktikan dengan cincin couple yang mereka pakai iya chanyeol telah melamarnya juga._

 _Bagi baekhyun ,Chanyeol adalah hadiah Tuhan untuknya sebagai pengganti orangtuanya yang telah pergi, mungkin Tuhan tahu apa yang ia rasakan dan apa yang ia pikirkan. Dia mencintai chanyeol bahkan sampai maut datang memisahkan perasaannya akan tetap sama pada lelaki itu._

Saat kelas baekhyun berakhir, chanyeol telah menunggunya di depan kelas. Baekhyun yang tersenyum, langsung menghampiri Kekasihnya tersebut. "baiklah Tuan park kita mau kemana" kata baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. "kemana yah? Sudah kau cukup ikut dan lihat kemana suamimu ini membawamu." Kata Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte bus di depan kampus. Baekhyun tak tahu dia akan dibawa kemana, sampai ketika mereka berhenti dihalte yang cukup jauh dari arah kampus dan mereka berjalan ke sebuah kawasan perumahan. mereka sampai disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar."chan.. ini rumah siapa?. Tanya baekhyun bingung. "nanti juga kau akan tahu ayo masuk." Kata chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah itu. Saat membuka pintu rumahnya suasananya sepi dan gelap seperti tidak dihuni. "chan siapa yang tinggal dirumah in?" Tanya baekhyun bingung. "kita". Jawab chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan perkataan chanyeol menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "kita, Byun baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol oh tidak park baekhyun. Kita yang akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum. "Chanyeol candaan mu sunggu tak lucu ini rumah siapa cepat katakan!"Tuntut baekhyun. "hhh sayang ini adalah rumah kita, aku yang membelinya menggunakan tabunganku. aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu park baekhyun." Kata chanyeol sambil memegang pipi baekhyun dan tersenyum."chan kau….bagaimana bisa,,,maksudku kau tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini padaku." Kata baekhyun sambil terisak entahlah dia harus berkata apa akalnya seakan hilang kemana. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun yang mulai terisak langsung memeluknya "stttt jangan menangis sayang, maaf aku tak memberitahumu aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan. aku menunggu waktu yang tepat dan kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat, aku juga sudah mau lulus dan sebentar lagi akan bekerja kita bisa memulai kehidupan kita disini. lagipula yoora noona juga akan menikah ,jadi sudah saatnya aku juga mengurus masa depanku" Kata chanyeol lembut.

Bahagia, hanya itu yang baekhyun rasakan ia bahagia sangat bahagia. Belum pernah ia rasakan begitu disayangi dan dicintai oleh seseorang selain orang tuanya. Chanyeol menyiapkan semua ini untuk mereka berdua, dia menyiapkan segalanya tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur bertemu dan mencintai Chanyeol.

 _Cintanya, cinta pertama dan terakhirnya_

"chan maafkan aku, aku …aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kita maksudku kau berusaha sendiri aku…" baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata, ia hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk erat chanyeol."jangan menangis sayang ayo tersenyum, dengar, setelah aku selesai ujian skripsi kita akan pindah kesini" kata chanyeol. Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terisak di pelukan chanyeol hanya diam. "kenapa sayang apakah kau tidak suka rumah ini, maaf jika kau tidak menyukainya aku sudah berusaha mencari rumah yang-" kata kata chanyeol tercekat karena baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menciumnya."terimakasih , terimakasih chanyeol aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan, aku mencintaimu" kata baekhyun tersenyum. "aku juga sangat mencintaimu selamanya, park baekhyun." Keduanya berpelukan cukup lama.

Akhirnya tepat setelah sehari chanyeol menyelesaikan ujian skripsinya, mereka berdua pindah kerumah ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai menata rumah mereka banyak foto mereka yang dipasang di dinding rumah. Saat baekhyun sedang menata foto di dinding sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya tanpa perlu berbalik ia sudah tahu itu siapa .

" kita seperti pasangan yang baru menikah yah" kata chanyeol. "kau ini pikiranmu hanya menikah saja urus dulu masa depanmu." Kata baekhyun." Buat apa? Toh masa depanku sudah terlihat, aku sangat bahagia, bahkan sampai aku mati." Kata chanyeol yang semakin mempererat pelukanya di pinggang baekhyun. Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan menata rumah mereka dan Perasaan hangat menjalar ke hati mereka masing-masing.

Hari demi hari dan tidak terasa sudah 4 bulan mereka tinggal bersama. Chanyeol yang sekarang telah menjadi guru musik di sebuah SMA dan baekhyun yang baru lulus skripsi menghabiskan waktunya dirumah sambil mencari pekerjaan. hari-hari yang mereka lewati tampak biasa. Seperti baekhyun yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua dan menunggu chanyeol pulang bekerja sambil mencari cari lowongan pekerjaan, dan ketika malam tiba ia akan memasak makan malam untuk chanyeol dan dirinya.

"aku pulang". Mendengar teriakan itu baekhyun yang sedang masak pun mengecilkan kompornya dan pergi ke ruang tamu."oh kau sudah pulang chan, mandilah aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat" kata baekhyun."iya yeobo" kata chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala setelah itu kembali berkutat dengan masakannya. Saat chanyeol keluar dari kamar baekhyun telah menyiapkan makananya di atas meja"ayo makan" kata baekhyun. Lalu mereka berdua menikmati makan malamnya dengan obrolan. "baek apa kau sudah mendapat lowongan pekerjaan?" Tanya chanyeol."belum chan aku sudah memasukan berkas ke beberapa stasiun tv yah aku harap aku bisa cepat bekerja." Kata baekhyun."kau pasti akan mendaptkannya jangan khawatir, lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak dirimu sudah cantik pintar lagi" kata chanyeol mengedipakan matanya-menggombal. "jika kau lupa aku laki-laki" kata baekhyun.

Awal musim panas akhirnya baekhyun diterima disebuah stasiun tv. hari itu ia merasa sangat bahagia dan satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia beritahukan tentang kabar ini adalah chanyeol. Hari itu ia memasak banyak makanan dan ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu chanyeol pulang. Malam semakin larut namun chanyeol tidak juga pulang. Baekhyun yang mulai khawatir lalu menelpon chanyeol, namun nomornya tidak aktif. Baekhyun takut, takut sekali perasaannya mulai gelisah dan saat tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu baekhyun berharap itu adalah chanyeol namun ternyata yang muncul adalah seorang lelaki yang tidak baekhyun ketahui."apa benar ini adalah rumah Chanyeol?" Tanya lelaki itu."i-iya benar ada apa?" Tanya baekhyun gugup."aku Oh Sehun, sekarang chanyeol sedang dibawa kerumah sakit karena kecelakaan pada bus yang ditumpanginya. bisa kau ikut aku?". Baekhyun nyaris hilang keseimbangan, jiwanya seakan dicabut. Sehun yang meilhat baekhyun yang nyaris terjatuh segera menahannya."kau tidak apa-apa ?"tanya sehun."bawa aku ke rumah sakit aku mohon". Mendengar baekhyun yang mulai terisak, sehun langsung membawa baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya. Sesampainya disana sehun mengantar baekhyun ke kamar yang ditempati chanyeol. Sungguh sebenarnya baekhyun takut, dia takut melihat keadaan chanyeol, dia takut chanyeol pergi, dia takut chanyeol terkena luka parah, dan masih banyak ketakutan lagi. Sampai akhirnya dia berdiri didepan pintu kamar chanyeol. "masuklah aku akan mencari dokter dan menanyakan keadaan chanyeol lalu aku akan mengurus administrasinya." Kata sehun."terimakasih" kata baekhyun. Lalu baekhyun berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk masuk. Saat membuka pintu hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah tubuh chanyeol yang dipenuhi alat. Ketakutannya bertambah. Perlahan ia melangkah ke tempat tidur itu dan melihat wajah chanyeol yang penuh luka di pipi dan kepalanya. "chan,,,hikssss,,,kenapa, kenapa seperti ini? Hari ini seharusnya aku memberitahukan berita bahagia untukmu hiksss,,,aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan chan hikss,,,bangunlah kau harus kuat chan,,kau sudah janji akan menghabiskan hidup denganku hiks.." baekhyun mengatakan hal itu sambil terisak dan memegang tangan chanyeol yang dipenuhi alat medis. "Chan hiksss,,,bangunlah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kau sudah janji hiks,,, aku akan marah jika kau meninggalkanku, kau tidak mau melihatku marahkan hiksss,,," baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dan menangis dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi untuk kedua kalinya dia tidak mau. saat sehun masuk ke kamar dia melihat baekhyun yang begitu bersedih, dia ingin menyampaikan hal yang penting mengenai kondisi chanyeol, namun ia merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Jadi ia berbalik dan keluar membiarkan baekhyun menunggu chanyeol. Keesokan harinya baekhyun masih sama duduk dan menunggu chanyeol. Yoora yang baru mengetahui adiknya terkena kecelakaan langsung secepat mungkin pergi kerumah sakit karena ia bekerja di luar kota dan sedikit lagi akan menikah , dia sangat sibuk untuk pulang menemui adiknya. "baekhyun-ah bagaimana chanyeol? maafkan aku hiks…aku tidak bisa langsung menemui mu."kata Yoora sambil terisak "tidak apa-apa noona, aku tahu kau sibuk ". Jawab baekhyun tersenyum."baekhyun-ah kau pergilah untuk sarapan biar aku yang menjaga chanyeol."kata yoora. "tidak noona aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, aku ingin tetap disini sampai chanyeol bangun" kata baekhyun. "tapi baekhyun aku tahu kau belum makan dari semalam dank au juga tidak tidur, pergilah untuk sarapan aku akin menjaga chanyeol." Kata yoora. "tapi noona..". "sudah tidak ada tapi-tapi sekarang kau pergilah cuci muka dan sarapan aku yang akan menjaganya." Kata yoora lembut. "baiklah, aku titip chanyeol, noona" kata baekhyun lalu pergi keluar. Saat ia keluar tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan sehun yang baru saja datang. "bagaimana keadaan chanyeol? Emm…" "baekhyun panggil saja aku baekhyun." Kata baekhyun. "ah ya baekhyun." "dia belum sadar" jawab baekhyun murung. "baekhyun aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu tentang chanyeol, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya sehun. "baiklah" lalu sehun dan baekhyun pergi ke taman rumah sakit. "baekhyun-ah a-aku harap kau bisa menerima ini" kata sehun gugup. Baekhyun takut, sungguh apa yang akin dikatakan sehun padanya mungkin lebih buruk dari perkiraannya dan dia tidak siap. "saat kemarin aku pergi untuk bertanya pada dokter mengenai keadaan chanyeol, dia mengatakan bahwa jika lebih dari seminggu chanyeol tak juga sadar mungkin chanyeol akan koma entah sampai kapan dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah mungkin dia tidak akan bangun lagi sebab saat kecelakaan, syaraf otak sebelah kirinya telah rusak dan terdapat banyak luka dalam pada organnya." Selesai. Baekhyun sudah tamat, perkataan sehun tadi seakan menunjukan bahwa sudah tak ada harapan lagi baginya dan chanyeol. Dia baru ingin merasakan kebahagiaan, dia baru ingin memulai lagi hidupnya, kenapa nasib sial selalu datang padanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa terisak dalam diam hatinya begitu sakit, sungguh ia tak sanggup menghadapi semua in, Tuhan seakan mempermainkannya dengan takdir yang Ia berikan.

Seminggu telah berlalu namun chanyeol juga sadar, namun baekhyun masih berharap setidaknya masih ada harapan bagi chanyeol untuk sadar. Bulan berganti bulan, tahun berganti tahun namun chanyeo, tak juga sadar, tak ada yang berubah, selain tubuh chanyeol yang seakan ditelan oleh waktu, tubuhnya yang bugar sekarang hanya tulang dibalut kulit. Namun baekhyun tak mau berhenti berharap. Ia begitu setia menemani chanyeol, ia yakin chanyeol akan sadar, dia tidak mau kehilangan chanyeol, dia tidak akan rela. "chanyeol, aku merindukanmu, merindukan pelukanmu, suaramu, semuanya chanyeol, kau bilang kau tidak akan membuatku menunggu, kau ingin menghabiskan hidupmu bersamaku, kau sudah janji chan, hikss,,,jangan tinggalkan aku, aku Cuma punya dirimu, hiksss aku merindukan naik bus bersama dirimu, kau tahu rumah kita sekarang sepi, aku tidak mungkin tinggal sendiri di sana, chan berjuanglah aku mohon,,,hiksss." Sekuat apapun baekhyun bertahan untuk tidak menangis, itu percuma, hatinya begitu sakit ketakutan dalam dirinya semakin hari semakin bertambah. Semua ketakutannya seakan-akan sudah menemukan titik terang.

Saat akhir musim panas, baekhyun baru saja ingin pergi kerumah sakit setelah pulang bekerja, mendapat telepon dari yoora yang mengatakan keadaan chanyeol menurun drastis. Takut. Ketakutan itu lkembali menghantui dirinya. Dia hanya berharap semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun mungkin takdir sedang mempermainkannya. Saat tiba disana yang ia temukan adalah yoora yang menangis meraung-raung dan sosok yang tidur dengan ditutupi kain putih. Demi Tuhan baekhyun seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi namun saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat tidur itu namun ia tak mau membuka kain itu. "noona d—di—dimana chanyeol katakan, kenapa kau menangis" suaranya terdengar kecil. "hikssss baekhyun-ah chanyeol hiksss,, dia pergi hikssss,,,dia pergi" Kata Yoora terisak. " kau bohong noona chanyeol masih ada disini, dia tidak pergi dia bersama kita, iyakan" kata baekhyun gementar sungguh ia tidak mau mempercayai semua ini."baekhyun-ah hiksss" kata yoora sambil memeluk baekhyun. "tidakkkkkk noona kau bohong, kau bohong tidak chanyeol tidak pergi, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan aku seperti ini noona, PARK CHANYEOL BANGUNN " teriakan yang sudah ia pendam kesedihan yang sudah ia pendam dan ketakutan yang ia sembunyikan sekarang meluap. "PARK CHANYEOL AKU MEMBENCIMU DEMI TUHAN, KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU CHANYEOLLL, AKU TIDAK MAU TIDAK CHANYEOL BANGUNNNN" baekhyun yang memaksa melepaskan pelukan yoora memberanikan diri untuk membuka kain putih itu. Benar, disana chanyeol dengan tubuh pucat dan Mata yang tertutup damai. "CHANYEOL KENAPA CHANYEOL KAU JAHAT KAU MEINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI, CHANYEOLL BANGUN AYO BANGUN PARK CHANYEOL,,,,,hiksss bangunlah aku mencintaimu jangan pergi chanyeol hiksssss." Baekhyun memeluk jasad chanyeol, sambil menangis. Karena dia hanya bisa menangis apa yang harus ia lakukan, tak ada.

Pada hari pemakaman chanyeol, baekhyun tak berada disitu dia dirumah duduk terdiam sambil memegangi foto chanyeol, sungguh ia tak siap untuk kehilangan chanyeol, entah ada niatan dari mana pergi ke dapur dan mengambil pisau. "chanyeol, jika kau pergi kenapa kau tidak membawaku juga, aku tidak mau sendiri disini, aku ingin ikut, hiksss" kata baekhyun terisak. Namun dengan cepat ia sadar, sadar bahwa itu salah dan dia tau jika ia melakukan hal itu maka chanyeol akin marah padanya.

Dua bulan berlalu, baekhyun mulai terbiasa hidup sendiri, sendiri yang benar benar sendiri, kesepian keheningan, ia jalani, ia mulai belajar untuk perlahan-lahan merelakan chanyeol meskipun dia tahu itu tak mudah namun dia harus mencoba.

Baekhyun mencintai chanyeol selamanya dan itu akin tetap sama meskipun mereka sudah berbeda dunia.

" **MUSIM DINGIN, FEBUARI 2018**

Aku mencintaimu park chanyeol, terimakasih untuk segalanya, meskipun takdir berbeda antara kau dan aku, itu bukanlah penghalang untuk perasaanku ini, aku mencintaimu"


End file.
